Aquitanian-Constantinian War
The Aquitanian-Constantinian War was a conflict in White Giant's Auriga Bella and Hercula Major continents involving Aquitania and Constantine. The War is considered by Aquitanians as the most serious conflict following the Union War (Occurring in the Third Empire's Second Century) and the most significant in the Third Empire's Third Century. In its opening years, the war was very popular and received wide support from the Aquitanian public and major media outlets, by the war's end, Aquitanians believed the conflict was a waste of lives and manpower. Background The years leading up to the conflict were marked by a cooling in the Aquitanian-Constantinian relations over the 33rd Century. The dipping began in the year 3226, as Constantine invaded the Republic of Nevronda as a result of hostilities in the rogue state of Ishval. Disturbing allegations of genocide and the reported suicide of around 343,000 civilians in a single city in 3229, plunged relations to its minimum before the war started nearly 39 years later. The Constantino-Nevrondan War resulted in Aquitania issuing Visa Bans against the commanders thought to be responsible for the suicides, which remain in effect today. Media in Aquitania usually depicted the Constantinians on the wrong side of their battles and wars for years to come until the outbreak of hostilities, to which propaganda against Constantinians increased. Public opinion against Constantine worsened and the Government's stance against Constantinians did as well, Aquitania regularly criticised its southern neighbour for their tolerance towards the Mafia Families, which received Visa Bans in the years 3255 & 3256; and further tightened Customs & Border Security Protocols for Constantinians entering Aquitania. Bombing of 'Straßburg' Straßburg's Friedrich-Platz, a main intersection and public space in the largest Aquitanian border city with Constantine, was bombed with a Pulse Type bomb on November 20th, 3259 by an unidentified individual. The death toll was a catastrophic estimate of 3,500 people, as the bomb caused the collapse of one skyscraper type building over the remains of the Platz. After two weeks of clearing and investigation, the bomber was identified as a Constantinian. The citizenship of the bomber did not cause any diplomatic issued with the southern neighbour, although it did cause Aquitanian sentiments to grow an anti-constantinian feeling afterwards. The bombing caused authorities of the southern boder to be more alert and have the crossing and the border be more heavily monitored. Vehicles and people coming from Constantine and holding a Constantinian passport are subject to more thorough checks and questioning. (Bombing of HMS Frisi) Hostilities A day following the attack on KS Frisi (HMS Frisi), the Constantinian Army launched a surprise attack on two key border crosses: The Straßburg crossing and the Westerling Crossing, 200 kilometres West, the Constaninians destroyed sections of the border wall and invaded. Surprisingly invading Aquitania at 5:33am of December 8th without a formal declaration, after the invasion, Aquitania Declared War in defence of its people and territorial integrity and ordered the Wehrmacht in Straßburg to fire in defence. The Defence was largely unsuccessful, although the Wehrmacht managed to hold on to the city and repel enemy forces storming it, the surrounding countryside fell to the enemy very quickly, the reason for this was that the bulk of the Wehrmacht, 290,000 forces at the time, were in Greater Jutland (Yutschenia) and their mobilisation accross Ludonnia was slow, leaving forces in the west barely able to hold the enemy and eliminating any attempt to break the siege of Straßburg. 3268-3270 Golden Rainbow Theater Before the year 3268,Arendale and Constantine have signed an Agreement of Alliance with each other.By that time Arendale committed SC$100M aid development of Constantine Military.This aid was still in effect during the Aquitanian-Constantinian War,which led many Aquitanians to look with much suspicion.One contributer to rising tensions with the Union and Aquitania was the construction of the UISC Carriers. Cease-Fire & Peace Treaty A Cease-Fire went into effect on June 27th, 3274. Pending. Category:Wars